Don't Cry For Us
by NafiraReeisya354
Summary: Setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Itlah yang membuat Eren bingung.


Tidak ada pertemuan tanpa perpisahan.

Begitu juya sebaliknya, tidak ada perpisahan tanpa pertemuan.

Dan hanya satu-satuny yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Eren.

Kenapa harus ada perpisahan?

**-****-**

**Attack on Titan's Isayama Hajime**

**Happy Reading!**

**\--**

Eren terdiam dengan tatapan kosong didepan jendela kamarnya. Tak ada seberkas cahaya sedikitpun pada wajah rupawan itu.

Hanya kesedihan, kekecewaan, amarah, bercampur menjadi satu.

Tidak ada yang lain.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Mikasa membuka pintu secara perlahan. "Eren, kau belum makan malam" ucapnya pelan. "Aku tidak lapar Mikasa. Kau pergi dengan Armin saja" balas Eren tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi kau bisa sakit kalau tidak makan malam"

"Mungkin, lain kali saja Mikasa"

Mikasa menghela napas. Ia tahu kalau mood sang saudara angkatnya sedang tidak baik. Semenjak ekspedisi ke 57 yang memakan korban- termasuk seluruh anggota Levi's Squad, Eren selalu mengunci diri di kamarnya. Hanya keluar saat ada.

perlu saja. Selebihnya, berdiam didalam kamar.

_Ini semua salahku yang bodoh dalam ambil langkah._

_Mereka semua mati, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama mengunci diri. Mereka tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini" ucap Mikasa sebelum keluar dari kamar Eren dan menutupnya tanpa suara sedikitpun. Eren tak bergeming, masih menatap keluar jendela.

Sunyi.

Tak ada suara sedikitpun.

_Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan mereka mati?_

_Aku... masih tidak berguna seperti dulu!_

_Kaa-san..._

Tangannya terkepal kuat saat tahu bahwa mayat orang yang spesial baginya dijatuhkan dari kereta saat ia tak sadar diri. Ia masih ingat wajah-wajah mereka, sangat ingat.

Kini, tidak ada lagi omelan dari Petra.

Teriakan Auruo saat sedang menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

Senyum kecil dari Gunther ataupun Eld.

Semua hanya tinggal kenangan belaka. Semua sudah pergi, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

_Gomen, gomen minna, aku tidak berguna._

_Aku salah ambil langkah._

_Aku terlalu bodoh._

_Gomenasai._

"Eren?"

Eren terbelak, tubuhnya bergetar hebat mendengar suara halus itu. Petra. Ia sangat familiar dengan suara ini.

"Petra...-san" gumamnya. Dibelakangnya, Levi's Squad yang harusnya sudah tiada berada didalam kamarnya. Tubuh mereka sedikit transparan, namun masih tampak.

"Gunther-san... Auruo-san... Eld-san... nande..." ia bergumam tidak jelas. Otaknya tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Seakan-akan seluruh sarafnya telah lumpuh.

"Kau pikir kami bisa tenang saat kau selalu mengunci diri?"

Eren mengerjab beberapa kali. "Kami melihat semuanya, dari atas sana. Kau bodoh Eren, menangisi kami tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula, bukankah ini memang janji kami waktu itu?" Gunther tersenyum kecil seperti biasa.

_Janji kah?_

"Demo... boku..." Eren menunduk dalam-dalam, menangis dalam hening. "Kami mati, sudah menjadi takdir. Kami sudah tidak bisa menghindar dari kematian. Tapi, kami mati dengan terhormat. Mati demi umat manusia. Ini bukan salahmu Eren" kali ini Petra yang berkata sembari merangkul Eren.

_Hangat..._

_Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja..._

_Jangan biarkan rasa hangat ini hilang begitu saja!_

"Lihat? Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu soal kematian kami. Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan kami, bangkit dan selamatkan umat manusia. Demi aku, Eld, Auruo, dan Gunther. Demi kami semua! Hanya kau satu-satunya harapan kami, tatakae!" janjut Petra sembari tersenyum.

_Tidak, aku ingin menjaga senyum itu._

_Onegai!_

"Setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan bukan?"

_Aku tahu, aku tahu itu!_

"Kami akan selalu ada disini! Dihatimu, kami semua serta tekad kami ada disana, Eren!"

_Tapi aku juga butuh kalian!_

_Bukan hanya tekad, bukan hanya harapan!_

"Kumohon, berjuanglah kembali bagi umat manusia!"

Eren menggigit bibirnya lalu membalas rangkulan Petra. "Gomenasai, aku janji akan bangkit lagi. Demi umat manusia, demi kalian!" ucapnya tertahan oleh isakan. "Ya, kami tahu itu. Sekarang, kami bisa tenang" ucap Eld sembari tersenyum.

Tubuh mereka mulai menghilang.

"Petra-san! Eld-san! Gunther-san! Auruo-san! Jangan dulu! Aku..."

"Eren!"

Auruo tersenyum pada Eren. "Bangkit, dan berjuang lagi. Arigato, untuk semuanya. Sayoanara" ucapnya. Yang lain imut tersenyum, lalu mereka menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Ha'i, serahkan padaku!"

Eren tersenyum, dengan wajah dibasahi oleh air mata.

_'Jangan menangisi kami, oke?'_

**End!**


End file.
